


Burn

by Justbeyourself205



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Based a little off The Sharpest Lives, Drunk Gerard Way, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbeyourself205/pseuds/Justbeyourself205
Summary: And then, he thinks, the sun has nothing on Frank Iero.





	Burn

As far as Gerard is concerned, he's fine as long as he's not alone. The worst stuff happens when he's alone. So he sticks close to the other members of the band. Particularly to Frank, but he won't admit that.

So he shows up at Frank's house at some three in the morning or so, drunk out of his mind. He knows he's safe there, even while so drunk he can barely walk. 

He leans against the doorframe, depending on it to keep upright. He rests his cheek against the frame and lets out a shaky breath.

He knocks softly, closing his eyes because his head is spinning. He feels the door open, moving from under his hand, but keeps his eyes closed.

Frank speaks, "Gee?"

He lets his eyes open, being met with Frank with messy hair and hastily thrown on clothes. Gerard smiles a little, "Can I sleep on your couch?"

His words can barely be considered English and Frank narrows his eyes, "You're drunk? Again?"

He helps Gerard inside anyway, setting him on the couch.

Frank sits on the coffee table, analyzing him, "Why do you do this to yourself?"

Gerard laughs, leaning back, "Because it's fun."

Frank grumbles a, "Sure doesn't look fun.”

Under this lighting, Frank looks much older. The moon shines though the window, allowing Gerard to see his tired frown.

He leans, tucking Frank's hair behind his ear gently and smiling at him. He lets his expression be open and loving.

Frank grimaces and pulls away from the touch. Gerard lets his hand fall, looking down to hide his hurt. Of course Frank hates him, he's always doing stuff like this.

He furrows his eyebrows, not looking up. The silence is like being alone.

That's why he gets drunk, his mind scolds him, because he's useless. Nobody cares about him. Especially not Frank. He finds himself craving another drink, as if he isn't drunk enough.

He has Lindsey, he suddenly remembers. But she's not Frank, his mind unhelpfully supplies. Funny how he can remember Frank but not Lindsey. 

That really makes him crave another drink. Maybe he should've gone home with someone, let himself do something intimate without feeling. Someone to take away the thinking temporarily.

Then his eyes dart up to look at Frank. The younger man is biting his lip, lost in thought as well. God, what Gerard wouldn't give to kiss him right then.

Frank makes everything better, even when he hates him and is disappointed. Frank is a light in his darkness, ready to burn everything down.

Gerard nearly laughs at the thought. Frank and not Lindsey, his mind is so unpredictable. His heart is so unpredictable. And then, he thinks, the sun has nothing on Frank Iero.

Maybe that's why Gerard remembers him, because he's stuck in the dark and he needs light. He almost tells him that too. But Frank would probably think he's crazy.

But, then he thinks, zoned out while looking at Frank, what if he leaves? Frank already doesn't like him, so what if he decided to leave? Who would Gerard remember then?

Frank's now paying attention, grabbing Gerard's hands, "Hey. You okay? You should probably get some sleep."

Gerard looks blankly at him for a second. He's stupid for doing it, he knows, but he lets his hand rise up to gently touch Frank's face. He hopes he doesn’t leave.

His fingers slide into his hair, thumb rubbing his cheek lovingly. Frank _shivers_. Gerard feels it. Frank's eyes flutter shut and he makes a small noise.

Gerard doesn’t want to lose him.

Gerard leans forward, pressing their foreheads together. It'd be so easy. Frank goes stiff before his eyes open again, looking at him, "You really should get some sleep, you know."

But Frank's eyes seem to glow a little more than usual. Gerard's lips pull up in a smile, Frank loves this. He loves being touched and held and given attention like this. He mumbles a low, "Fuck sleep."

Their lips meet, softly at first. Then Gerard is pulling away, Frank following him. Their lips meet again, more urgently this time. Gerard pulls Frank up and onto his lap, the younger man's hands cup his face, the two of them against each other.

The only thing Gerard can think is _finally_. He knows sober him had no idea that he wanted this. He had no idea that he needed this.

They're a mess of limbs, tangled together and wanting to be closer. Gerard moans a, "Fuck Lindsey."

Frank pulls away instantly, eyebrows furrowed and already moving away, " _Excuse_ me?"

Gerard grabs him and pecks his lips, "No. Fuck Lindsey, I want you.”

Frank seems confused for a second longer before he’s hugging Gerard tightly, “You’re so drunk.”

Gerard laughs, kissing him again. 

He feels immensely better now that he’s kissing Frank. God, he never wants to stop. He lets Frank take away the pain, he lets himself be lost in his light. 

They let everything burn.


End file.
